


Sonic & Friends Stranded

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are on the way to visit Princess Blaze, but their plane crash lands on a remote island. Now they must work together to survive.
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1

Sonic & Friends Stranded  
By Matthew McLean

Day 1  
Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Sally were traveling on an E-2 Hawkeye to Sol Island. They were going to visit their friend, Princess Blaze. Suddenly a storm appeared out of nowhere. Lightning struck the right engine. “We’d better bail out!” said the pilot. Everyone put on their life vests and got out the raft. The pilot opened the emergency exit and started to tell them how to proceed. Then lightning struck the left engine. The force knocked the pilot out the plane. The plane started falling faster. “What should we do?!” asked Amy. “Get back to your seats and strap in!” said Sonic. He and Tails ran to cockpit. “We’ve got to keep the plane level!” said Tails. Everyone braced themselves for impact. Then they felt a large thud. It appeared that they hit land. “Let’s wait until the storm passes to get out.” said Manic.   
After a while the storm passed on and everyone got out of the plane. “Where are we?” asked Sonia. “No clue” said Sally. “We should move the further into shore so the tide doesn’t take it out.” said Knuckles. After they did Tails checked the radio. “It got damaged in the crash.” he said. “We’d better investigate the island.” said Sonic. They decided to pair up in twos. They searched high and low but no one found any sign of civilization. When they got back they checked their supplies. They had enough food and drinks to last a week. “Can you fix the radio Tails?” asked Sonia. “I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.” he said.   
As the sun went down they built a bonfire to signal for help. Sonic and Amy sat on the beach gazing at the stars. “Sonic, how long do you think we’ll be here?” asked Amy. “I have no idea Amy.” he said. “But no matter how long, I’ll be here for you the whole time. We all have to stick together.” He got out his guitar and played her a song.

Sonic: It’s just another morning glory  
One more twisted side of this wild ride.  
Another chapter in the story  
But I can’t hide to way I feel inside  
Cause I’m a stranger in strange land.  
And I’m a million miles from my home  
If I gotta take my last stand   
I won’t stand alone  
I won’t stand alone  
I won’t stand alone  
I won’t stand alone

As he finished she fell asleep in his lap.  
End of Day 1 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Stand Alone by Johnny Pacar


	2. Day 2

Day 2  
Morning came. Sonic, Amy, Manic, and Tails had slept in the plane. The others slept in tents. They had taken turns being lookout in case some saw their signal fire. Unfortunately no one did. Knuckles fixed breakfast for everyone. Tails continued to try and fix the radio. He wasn’t having much luck. Sonic noticed that Amy seemed worried. “Are you all right Amy?” he asked her. “I worried about our supplies. What will we do if we run out?” she asked. “There must be edible stuff in the jungle. We can try to find some.” said Sonic. He went off with Manic and Sonia to see what they could find.  
As they walked on they saw some monkeys in the trees. “If there’s monkeys here, then there must be fruit nearby.” said Sonia. Then they began screeching and ran off. “Do you think we scared them?” asked Manic. Then they heard a snarling-growling sound. Sonic turned around. “No, but I think that did!” he said. Manic and Sonia turned to see what he meant. Standing in front of them was a scary looking dog-like creature. It had mean looking yellow eyes, knife-like fangs, razor-sharp claws, a rat-like tail, and spines along its back. “Is that what I think it Is?!” asked Sonia. “Yep. It’s a chupacabra!” said Sonic. “I thought they were just a myth!” said Manic. “I tried to tell you they were real!” said Sonic. Let’s quit talking and run!” said Sonia. They ran off but the chupacabra started chasing them. Suddenly a boomerang hit it in the face. Then a girl jumped out of the bushes. She had on rough-looking fabrics and moccasin-like shoes. “Find some food on your own turf, Slasher!” she said. The chupacabra ran off. “Are you guys all right?” the girl asked. “I think so.” said Manic. She looked at them curiously. “You look almost like me.” she said. “You’ve never seen anyone like us before?” asked Sonia. “No, My name is Sticks the badger.” she said. “I’m Sonic the Hedgehog. This is my brother Manic and sister Sonia.” said Sonic. “How long have you been here?” asked Sonic. “As long as I can remember. I was washed up here when I was really young and was raised among the animals.” said Sticks. “That’s almost hard to believe.” said Manic. “How did you guys get here?” asked Sticks. “Our plane crashed and we’re stranded here until rescue comes.” said Sonia. “Are there more of you here?” asked Sticks. “Yes. They’re at our base camp on the beach. We went to go find some food.” said Sonic. “I can help you find some.” said Sticks. She helped them find some fruit and coconuts. They gathered them up and headed back to camp.  
When they got back they introduced Sticks to everyone. “She helped us find some food.” said Sonic. He showed them what they had found. “Did you find a water source?” asked Sally. “Yep. Sticks showed us a clean river to get some at.” he said. “Look what caught while you were gone.” said Knuckles, showing some fish that he caught. “You are the fishing master.” said Sonia, kissing him on the cheek.  
Sticks wanted to check out the plane. Sonic took her inside. “This in just one of many different kinds of planes. This one is an E-2 Hawkeye.” he said. “So much more birds being masters of the sky.” said Sticks. Amy came into the plane. “Sticks, Manic told us about the chupacabra. Are there any more of them?” she asked. “There are twelve of them. The one you heard about is Slasher. He’s the alpha of the pack. But don’t worry. They prefer to stay on the other side of the island.” said Sticks.  
When night fell they built another bonfire. Sticks had never seen a fire this big, but she enjoyed its heat. “How do like the island?” she asked Sonic. “Well, it’s not quite paradise. We really weren’t planning on coming here.” he said. “I’m glad you’re here. Now I have some new friends.” said Sticks. “That’s good to hear.” said Sonic. He was happy that they found a new friend, but he still wanted to get home soon. He hoped that maybe Sticks would go with them.  
End of Day 2


	3. Day 3

Day 3  
The next day Sticks took Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Sonia on a tour of the island. Sonic noticed something big in the distance. It was covered in vines and moss. “What is that?” he asked. “Some giant boulder. It’s on the chupacabras side of the jungle, so I prefer not to go there.” said Sticks. They continued on their way. Sticks showed them her most favorite spot in the jungle. It was a waterfall pouring into a pond, with plants growing fruits and berries. “What a beautiful place.” said Amy. “I knew you guys would like It.” said Sticks. They decided go swimming in it. Tails tried some berries. “These are delicious.” he said. Amy was floating on her back. “This is very refreshing.” said Amy. “Yeah, but it’s just not home.” said Sonic. “You guys still want to go back after seeing this? Why would you ever want to leave?” asked Sticks. “This isn’t our home.” said Sonia. “It could be your new home. If you stay here you could be free from all of worries and problems. There’s no better place than Jungle.” Sticks said.

Sticks: That morning sun peeks over the mountains  
And the monkeys rub their eyes when they here  
Amy: Here what?  
Sticks: Hear the jungle rhythm

The bees are buzz-buzz-buzzing the flowers  
The boars are rolling in the mud  
Because they feel  
Feel the jungle rhythm

Now you can hightail it out the jungle  
But it never leaves your heart  
First the beat starts rumbling under  
And the tom-toms are loud as thunder

Sounds a lot like being free  
When you feel  
Feel the jungle rhythm

Can’t do without rhythm  
And when it fills the air  
Animals everywhere join in the dance

You’ll dance along with them  
Feeling it steal your soul  
We’ll stomp our paws  
Flap our wings  
Maybe do one or two crazy things

The otters are splash-splash-splashing to river  
The sugar gliders are soaring ‘round  
Dancing along  
To the jungle rhythm

The possums are jump-jump-jumping the treetops  
And the birds are flying high  
Because they feel  
Feel the jungle rhythm

Now you can hightail it out the jungle  
But it never leaves your heart  
First the beats start rumbling under  
And the tom-toms are loud thunder  
Because we feel  
Feel the jungle rhythm  
Feel the jungle rhythm  
Feel the jungle rhythm  
Feel the jungle rhythm

“You don’t understand. We just don’t belong here.” said Sonic. “Why not? We could form our own pack. Then we could take on the chupacabras and the island would belong to us.” said Sticks. “But we have families back home. We can’t turn our backs on them.” said Tails. The sound of the word ‘family’ caught Sticks attention. She never really had one. She had lived whole life among wild animals. “Can’t you imagine how we would feel if we never saw them again?” asked Amy. “I never thought about that. I guess it would be better if you got to go back home.” said Sticks. She felt sad that her new friends might leave. “Why don’t you come back with us?” asked Sonia. “You mean leave the island? I don’t know. I’m not sure I would fit in.” said Sticks. “If anyone had a problem with you, we would stand up for you.” said Amy. “Thanks” Sticks said. They headed back to camp. “What are you going to do when you get back home?” asked Sticks. “I’m hoping to become a race car driver in SEGA Cup Series.” said Sonic. “My family has a horse ranch back home. I’m anxious to get back there.” said Amy. When they started walking along the mountainside, Sonic looked out at the ocean. He saw something in the water. At first it looked like an orca’s fin. ‘Wait, that’s no orca fin.’ he thought. ‘It’s curved like a sharks fin. But it must be six feet tall.’ He didn’t know of any shark that big. He took its picture and watched it until it went underwater.  
When they got back to camp, they told their friends about Sticks favorite spot. “We can take you there tomorrow.” said Sticks. “That sounds great.” said Sally. “I can’t wait to see it.” Sonic didn’t tell them about what he saw. They were already concerned about the chupacabras, and he didn’t want them more nervous.  
That evening Sonic saw Amy up on a small cliff. She threw something in the ocean. He went to go see what she was doing. “What was that?” he asked. “A message in a bottle. We’ve been here for three days and no one has found us. Maybe this will help get us off of here faster.” she said. “I hope so. I never been so homesick.” said Sonic, looking out at the sea.  
End of Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungle Rhythm from Disney's The Jungle Book 2


	4. Five Days Later-Day 8

Five Days Later  
Day 8  
It had been a whole week since Sonic and his friends got stranded. The gang was becoming restless. “You’d think rescue would have found us by now.” said Amy, as she looked out at the sea. “I know what mean, Amy.” said Sonic. “How do you think our families are doing, Sonic?” Amy asked. “I can only imagine what they’re going through right now.” Sonic said.

Mobotropolis 7 Days Earlier  
It was sunny day in Mobotropolis. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic’s parents, Jules and Aleena, working around the house. “I hope the kids are enjoying their trip to Sol Island.” said Aleena. “I’m sure their having a great time.” said Jules. Their video phone began ringing. “That must be them calling right now.” Jules said. When they answered, Princess Blaze appeared on the monitor. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog.” she said. “Hello Blaze. How are the kids doing?” asked Aleena. “They never arrived.” said Blaze. “What do you mean?” Jules asked. “Last night, the FAA reported that they lost contact with their plane.” Jules and Aleena became very nervous. “What do think happened to them?” asked Aleena. “We’re not sure. The USS Charlotte is leading a search party right now. I’m about to lead another one myself. We’ll call you as soon as we find something.” said Blaze. “Thank you Blaze.” said Jules. “Oh Jules, I never thought something like this would happen.” said Aleena. “Me either, Aleena. Let’s hope they’ll be found soon.” said Jules, giving her a hug.  
Two days passed and they still waited for the call. Amy’s family was at Jules and Aleena’s house. “How much longer will this take?” asked Sarah, Amy’s mom. “We have to patient. That’s all we can do right now.” said George, Amy’s dad. The video phone started ringing. “This could be the call.” said Tiffany, Amy’s older sister. They ran over and answered. “Blaze, did you find anything?” asked Jules. “Yes, but it’s not what we had hoped. All we could find was the pilot’s body and some plane debris. I’m sorry, but it doesn’t look like they made it.” said Blaze. Their hearts sank. “If there’s anything I can for you, please let me know.” she said. “We’ll remember that, Blaze.” said Jules. “I can’t believe this. They’re gone.” said Sarah. “I’m never going to see my sister again.” said Tiffany. “Why did this have happen?” asked George. Aleena looked at a picture of her kids. “Goodbye, my babies. We’ll always remember you.” she said. They all broke out crying.

(Now in case you forgot, they’re still alive on the island.)  
Meanwhile on the island, Sonic and hid friends were wondering if they would ever get back home. Sticks went to go talk to Sonic and Amy. “I’ve made a decision. I want go back with you. You guys are the best friends I ever had. I don’t want to lose you.” she said. “Thanks Sticks. That’s good to hear.” said Amy.  
Sonic decided to take a walk. He walked along a cliff near the beach. When he looked out he saw what looked like a humpback whale. But it seemed to be unconscious. ‘Is it dead?’ he wondered. Then the giant fin he saw before came out of the water. It began pushing the whale. Sonic took another picture of it. ‘This is the second time I’ve seen this creature. What the heck is it?’ he thought. He headed back to camp.  
When he got back, there was bad news. “The ocean currents brought my bottle back here.” said Amy. “Now it looks never going to get back home.” said Sonia. “What about the radio, Tails?” asked Sonic. “I’ve tried everything I could, but it just won’t work.” said Tails. Sonic frowned. Things were looking completely hopeless.  
That night, Sonic was on the beach gazing at the stars. “My dream of being a racing champion is gone.” he said to himself. Then he heard someone crying. He saw Amy up on the cliff again. She was picking petals off a flower. “Goodbye Mom. I’ll miss working in the garden with you. Goodbye Daddy. Take good care of the horses for me. Goodbye Tiffany. I hope you become the greatest rider of all time.” she was saying as she watched them float away. 

Sonic: Gone but not so far away  
Is the dream that I had dreamed so long  
Can I hold on?  
Will I be Strong?

Amy: Gone but not so far away  
Is the home that meant so much to me  
Am I left with just a memory?

Both: But I would rather climb  
And risk that I would fall  
I’d rather lose in love  
Than never love at all

I’ll share my life  
I’ll give my heart away  
I have the hope  
It will return to me one day

Gone but not so far away  
Are the dreams that I had always known  
Sonic: How it hurts to let them go  
Amy: Now I’m feeling all alone  
Both: But I know I will bring them home  
Amy: One daaaay  
End of Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone Bot Not So Far Away from Why Christmas Trees Aren't Perfect


	5. Day 9

Day 9  
Everyone was losing hope. Rescue hadn’t come, the radio was dead, and sending a message in a bottle didn’t work. It seemed like they would be on the island forever. “Oh Sonic, I had wanted us to be together forever, but not like this.” said Amy. “I feel the same way Amy.” said Sonic. “We’re never getting off this island.” she said, weeping. Sonic gave her a big hug. Suddenly they heard a scream. “Help me!” “That sounds like Tails!” said Amy. “He must be trouble! Let’s go!” said Sonic. They ran into jungle to find him. Sonia and Sticks went with them.  
They got to a hilltop and saw him being chased by the chupacabras. He had wondered onto their territory by accident. “Tails, up here!” yelled Sonic. Tails began climbing up the hill, but the pack still followed him. Sonia found a log on the ground. “I have an idea. Let’s push that onto them.” she said. When Tails got to top, they gave it big push. But they didn’t realize was that a snake was under it. When they shoved the log, it struck Sonia in the leg. “Aaagh!” she screamed. The log pushed the chupacabras down. Then they ran off. The gang turned their attention to Sonia. “That was a King Bush Viper. Their very deadly.” said Tails. “I hadn’t seen for so long, I practically forgot about them.” said Sticks. “Let’s hurry back to camp.” said Sonic.   
When they got back, they put a pressure bandage on her leg. “I already feel a fever coming on.” said Sonia. “Don’t worry. You’re going to be all right.” said Knuckles. Tails looked his book of venomous snakes. “What did find out?” asked Sonic. “Sonic, this is bad. If we don’t get her medicine in two days, she could die.” said Tails. “This is terrible. Now things are worst than ever.” said Sally. Sonic and Manic looked at each other. If they didn’t something fast, they would lose their sister.   
That evening, Sonia was getting seriously ill. Tails was looking his medicine book for a cure. “I think I found something we could do for her.” he said. He showed the group pictures of some plants. “We could use these to make some kind of medicine, but I’m not sure how much it will help her.” “At this point I’m willing to try anything.” said Sonic “I know where we can find them.” said Sticks. “Then there’s no time to lose. Let’s go find them.” said Sonic. He, Sticks, Tails, and Amy went to search for the plants.   
It took a while to find them. They were searching in dark with flashlights. As soon as they them, they started back. However, they were getting tired. “Can’t we stop and rest for a bit?” asked Amy. Sonic wanted to get back quickly, but he was sleepy as well. “I guess we can rest for a couple of hours.” he said. They found a soft spot to sleep on. Amy set her watch timer. She, Tails, and Sticks fell asleep. But Sonic couldn’t. He was too worried to sleep. ‘This is the worst situation we’ve ever been in.’ he thought. ‘We’ve been stranded here for nine days. Rescue hasn’t found us; we can’t make any contact, and now my sister is dying. There must be a way out of this. Please show it to us.’ Then he heard a rustling in the bushes. ‘Oh no, is that a chupacabra?’ he wondered. He grabbed his flashlight and went to see what it was. When he got closer he realized it was a wallaby. But something strange was going on. It seemed to want him to follow it. He decided to see where it would lead him.   
He followed it for about half a mile. Suddenly he slipped on mud. He slid down a hill until he was stopped by a giant rock. It was the giant vine and moss covered boulder he had seen earlier that week. Only it didn’t feel like a boulder. When he removed some vines he realized it was a wall. He walked around the corner and found a door. He opened it and walked inside.   
When Sonic walked in he was surprised to he was seeing. Tables, chairs, computers, and other stuff. “What is this place?” he asked himself. He turned and saw what looked like the United States Navy logo on the wall. “Is this what I think it is?” he wondered. Then he found a message on a desk. ‘If anyone reads this, you are in a former U.S. Navy base. It was shut down a while ago, but we left it standing in case someone ever stranded on the island.‘ There were instructions on what to do. First, the power grid had to be activated. Sonic found it in the backroom. He flipped the main switch and the place came to life. Then he went to the communications room. He found a radio with a frequency written down. He turned it on and matched up the frequency. “Hello, does anyone copy?” he asked. “This is Ocean View Navy Base. We read you loud and clear.” A voice answered. Sonic couldn’t believe it. He had made radio contact outside the island. “Oh this is great! My name is Sonic the Hedgehog! Me and my friends crashed on this island over a week ago!” said Sonic. “Were you guys on an E-2 Hawkeye?” the operator asked. “Yes we were!” Sonic answered. “We had been searching for you guys, but when we found the pilots body we feared the worst.” said the operator. “I didn’t there was an old base here until now!” said Sonic. “You must on Adabat Island. That base was shut so long ago that we had forgotten about It.” the operator said. “Listen, my sister was bitten by a King Bush Viper earlier today, and if we don’t heal her soon she’s going to die! We need you to send rescue immediately!” Sonic expressed. “Calm down, Sonic. We’re going to come get you guys. Please give us your coordinates.” said the operator. “Oh right. Okay, our coordinates are 24 degrees north, 43 degrees west.” said Sonic. “Roger that. We’ll send two helicopters right away, and we’ll have anti-venom for your sister.” “Alright! We’ll see you when you get here!” said Sonic. He was thrilled. Rescue was finally coming.  
Meanwhile, Amy woke up and realized Sonic had left. “Guys, get up. Sonic’s gone.” she said. “Where did he go?” asked Tails. “There’s his footprints. Let’s see where they lead us.” said Sticks. They got up and followed them. “It looks like he was following a wallaby.” Sticks said. “Why would he do that?” Amy wondered. Then they saw a light shining. “Sticks, has that boulder ever shined like that before?” Amy asked. “No, I’ve never seen anything like that.” Sticks said. Then Sonic came outside. “Guys, check it out! This used to be an old navy base!” he said. “Seriously?” asked Amy. “Yes! I just made contact with the Ocean View base! They’re sending a rescue team right now!” said Sonic. They’re eyes lit up. After being stuck on the island for so long, they were finally going home. “We’ve to tell the others!” said Tails. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and called them.  
Back at base camp, Sonia was getting weaker by the minute. “Hang in there, Sonia. You’re gonna make it.” said Manic. Tears were coming down his face. Then they heard Tails calling them on the walkie-talkie. He told them about the old navy base and that rescue was on the way. “Where exactly are you guys?” asked Sally. “Can you see a light in the distance?” asked Tails. “Yes we can.” said Knuckles. “Come straight toward it and you’ll find us.” said Tails. “We’re on our way!” said Sally. Sonia was too weak to move. Manic and Knuckles grabbed the corners of her blanket and lifted her up. Then they headed off to meet their friends.  
They were nervous. The jungle seemed kind of scary at night, but knowing that they were going to be rescued gave them the courage to move on. When they got halfway to the base, they heard snarling sounds. “It’s the chupacabras!” said Manic. “We must be on their side of the jungle.” said Knuckles. “Let’s pick up the pace!” said Sally. They started going faster. They could the shapes of the chupacabras in the darkness. “Keep going! Keep going!” said Manic. The pack was now right behind them. “Don’t look back!” said Knuckles. The chase felt like it went on forever. Finally they arrived at the base. The pack did not like the bright light and decided to turn back. At that moment, the rescue helicopters arrived. “Over here! Let’s go!” Sonic yelled to them. They ran over to the landing pads. “Sonia’s getting weaker by the minute!” said Knuckles. “Get her in here! We’ve got the anti-venom!” one of the rescue medics said. Sonic, Manic, Amy, and Knuckles got in the helicopter with Sonia. Tails, Sally, and Sticks got in the other one. They loaded up and took off.  
Sonia was laid down on a soft pad. She was put on oxygen and given five doses of anti-venom. “Is she going to make it?” asked Sonic. “Yes, she will now that she has medicine in her.” the lead medic said. “What about the plane? It’s still on the beach.” said Manic. “We’ll come pick it up tomorrow.” said the captain. Over in the other helicopter, Sticks was amazed. “Oh my gosh! We’re flying!” she said. “Are you nervous?” asked Tails. “Kind of.” Sticks said. “If you get airsick, just use this bag and drink this ginger ale.” said one of the rescuers. “Thank you.” said Sticks. The gang started to fall asleep. Just before Sonic did, he looked out the window and a giant shark-like shape in the water. ‘There it is again. Why do I keep seeing this thing?’ he thought. He took another picture of it.  
They soon arrived at the Ocean View base. They had never been so happy to see civilization. Sonia was placed on a stretcher and taken to the emergency room. “Don’t worry guys. She’s going to be just fine.” the lead medic assured them. “You should get some rest. We have beds ready for you.” one of the officers told them. They went inside and got ready for bed. When they lay down they felt very relaxed. It had been too long since they had soft beds to sleep on. ‘It’s so good to be back in civilization.’ Sonic thought to himself as he fell asleep.


	6. Return to Civilization

Return to Civilization  
The next morning the gang got up and ate breakfast in the mess hall. They hadn’t had food this good in a long time. Sticks was feeling a bit uneasy. “Are you okay, Sticks?” asked Amy. “It’s just that I’ve never been off the island before. This is a completely new environment to me.” Sticks said. “We understand. Just stick with us and you’ll be fine.” said Amy. “Thanks Amy.” said Sticks. Sonic and Manic wanted to know how Sonia was doing. “I can take you to see her.” one of the doctors said. They followed the doctor to the emergency room.  
When they got there Sonia woke up. “Good morning, Sonia.” said Sonic. She was very confused about where she was. “Guys, is this heaven?” she asked. “Compared to being stranded, it is.” said Manic. They told her about what she had missed. Finding the old base, calling for help, and so on. Knuckles walked in. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake.” he said. Sonia blushed. “How are feeling? he asked. “I still feel kind of weak.” she said. “You’d better stay here until tomorrow.” the doctor said. He turned to the boys. “The rest you are clear to go.” he said. “Thanks, but we can’t leave without her.” said Sonic. “All right then. Whenever you’re ready.” said the doctor. “You guys have a visitor.” an officer said. They went to go see who it was.  
When they got to the main hanger, Princess Blaze was there. “Oh my gosh, it’s true! You’re alive!” she expressed. She gave each of them a hug. They introduced her to Sticks and told her about what they had been through. “Is Sonia okay?” she asked. “Yes she is. You wanna go see her?” asked Manic. “You bet I do.” said Blaze. Sonic and Manic took her to Sonia’s room. “Blaze! What are doing here?” Sonia asked. “When the navy told me they found you guys, I had to come see you for myself.” said Blaze. “I’m glad you came.” said Sonia. “How are you feeling?” asked Blaze. “I’m doing better. But I don’t think I want to see another snake again.” said Sonia. “I guess I can’t blame you.” said Blaze. “I forgot to ask, have our families been told that you found us?” Sonic asked the officer. “No, we were going to let you guys tell them.” he said. “Let’s call them right now.” said Blaze, pulling out her iPad. She dialed the Hedgehog’s house. Jules and Aleena answered. “Oh, hi Blaze.” said Aleena. “Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog, we’ve found the kids.” said Blaze. “Oh, you mean found their bodies?” asked Jules. “No, you don’t understand, they’re alive! They were stranded on an island! The navy rescued them last night!” Blaze said. Aleena gasped and fainted onto the floor. Jules got her back up. “What? Are you serious?!” she asked. “See for yourself.” said Blaze, as she faced the iPad towards the kids. “Hello Mom and Dad.” said Sonic. Jules and Aleena burst into tears of joy. “My babies! You’re alive!” Aleena said. “We thought you were dead! We were planning a memorial service for you.” said Jules. “I guess now you’ll have to plan a coming home party.” said Manic. “You bet we will.” said Jules. “Sonia, why are you in a bed?” asked Aleena. “I was bitten by a King Bush Viper.” said Sonia. “Of goodness, are you okay?” Aleena asked. “I am now, but the doctors said I should stay one more night.” said Sonia. “We’re gonna come home tomorrow.” said Manic. “I’ll bring them on my jet.” said Blaze. “Alright. We’ll see you when you when you get here.” said Aleena. “We’re gonna have a big celebration for you.” said Jules. “Sounds great, Dad.” said Sonic. They said their goodbyes and hung up. “By the way Sonic, I brought some Sol Emeralds for you. You probably haven’t been able to run super speed for a while.” said Blaze. “Boy, have I missed that.” said Sonic. He went to go recharge. The rest of the kids called their families.  
After Sonic got charged up, he, Manic, and Tails went on a tour of the base. They were very impressed with it. Their guide, Jake, let them sit in an F-18 Super Hornet cockpit. “I feel like real fighter pilot.” said Sonic. “Maybe you should consider joining the navy.” said Jake. “I’m planning to become a SEGA Cup Series driver, but maybe this could be a part time thing.” said Sonic. “We’ll definitely consider it.” said Manic. “You can count on that.” said Tails. Then they heard the sound of a helicopter. It was carrying the E-2 back. Blaze came out to see it. “Boy, did that plane have a rough landing.” she said. “You got that right.” said Sonic. “Do you think it can be fixed?” asked Tails. “It will take time, but we’ll get her working again.” said Jake. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from inside the plane. They decided to check it out. The door was stuck. Jake got out a crowbar to pry it open. When he got the door loose, Sonic recognized the sound. “No! It can’t be!” he said. The door opened and the chupacabras burst out. They began storming the base. “What on earth are those?!” asked Blaze. “Chupacabras. We met them on the island.” said Sonic. “We’ve got to tell the others!” said Manic. “I’ll sound the alarm!” said Jake. They went to go tell friends. They were in the lounge. “Guys, the chupacabras are back!” Sonic said. “What? How?!” asked Amy. “They were onboard the plane.” said Manic. “They must have realized we gone and claimed it as their new den.” said Sticks. “I thought we were done with them.” said Knuckles. “How are we going to stop them?” asked Sally. “Here, use these.” Jake pulled out some tranquilizer guns. “Alright. Let’s go stop ‘em.” said Sonic. Everyone split up to find them. Knuckles ran to Sonia’s room. He braced a chair up against the door. “What’s going on?” asked Sonia. “The chupacabras snuck onto the plane.” said Knuckles. “You’ve gotta be kidding!” said Sonia. “Nope, but don’t worry. I won’t let them get to you.” he said.  
They searched high and low the pack. Tails was searching for them in a hall. Suddenly one jumped out and pinned him down. Luckily, Blaze found him just in time. “Not with my friend you don’t!” she said, angry. Flames came out her fists, and she got it off of him. Then Tails hit it with a dart. “One down, eleven to go.” he said.  
One by one, the chupacabras were taken down. Slasher was the only one left, but he was hiding very well. Sticks searched in the back alley. “Come on out and face me, Slasher!” said Sticks. Slasher jumped from behind some oil drums and gave a big growl. “This is do or die!” said Sticks. They got into a big throwdown. Slasher snapped her boomerang with his sharp jaws. “Oh no!” she said. He leaped up to jump her, but Sonic jumped out and kicked him in the face. “Try and catch me!” Sonic said. He ran off and Slasher chased after him. “Let’s see if you can do 100 mph!” he said. Sonic kicked himself into high gear. He hadn’t run this fast in a long time. Thanks to the Sol Emeralds, he now had the advantage over his enemy. Slasher couldn’t keep up with him. Every time he thought Sonic went one direction, he would pop out going the other way. Then Sonic seemed to disappear. Slasher stopped to try and smell him out. “Hey bonehead!” Sonic said from behind. “Say hello to my little friend!” He fired a dart into Slasher’s neck. He screamed then went unconscious. “Yippee-ki-yay, mamacita.”  
The chupacabras were put into a special container. “What’s going to happen to them?” asked Tails. “They’ll be taken back to their home.” said Jake. “Our rivalry is finally over. They can have the island. I’m leaving with some great friends.” said Sticks. Sonic and Amy went to check on Sonia and Knuckles. “Did you catch them?” asked Sonia. “Yep, they’re being taken home right now.” said Amy. “Good, I hope this is the last we’ll ever them.” said Knuckles. “This has been quite an adventure, huh Amy?” asked Sonic. “Yeah, but I’m ready to get back home.” said Amy. “I think we all are.” said Sonic. “We’d better get ready to leave for tomorrow.” said Knuckles.  
After they finished packing, they had something to eat, and then went to bed. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning.” said Blaze. “Sounds good.” said Amy. “All right then, good night.” said Sonic. They all fell fast asleep.


	7. Coming Home

Coming Home  
The next morning, the gang woke up and got ready to go home. Sonia was up and walking about. “How are you feeling?” asked Sonic. “I’m feeling much better.” she said. “Are you guys all ready?” asked Blaze. “Yep, we’re packed up and ready to go.” said Sonic. Sticks were a bit nervous. “Do you really think I’ll fit in?” she asked. “Relax Sticks. You’ll be just fine. We’ll be right here for you.” said Amy. They got on Blaze’s jet and strapped in their seats. “After ten long days, we’re finally going home!” said Tails. “Is this going to be like riding in that chopper thing?” Sticks asked. “Sort of, except this plane doesn’t go up vertically. We have to get enough speed going, and then we’ll take off.” said Sonic. “All right then, let’s go home.” said Manic. They taxied out and took off.  
After three hours, they landed at Mobotropolis International Airport. A boarding stairway was brought over to the jet. Their families were anxiously waiting for them. The gang got down and ran up to them. It was a joyous reunion. “We thought we would never see you again!” said Aleena, hugging her children. “No storm’s gonna take us down that easy.” said Sonic. “You got that right.” said Jules. Amy was with her family. “I’ve never happy to see you.” she said. “The ranch just wouldn’t be the same without you Amy.” said Tiffany. Their families were introduced to Sticks. They were amazed hearing about her back story. “How does it feel to be on a new land?” asked Jules. “It feels strange, but I think I’ll be all right. I’m here with the greatest friends I’ve ever known.” she said. “You’re a great friend too Sticks. We’re glad you came with us.” said Sonic.  
Later that day, they had a big coming home party at the park. The gang told their friends and families about their experience of being stranded. “Sonic’s the real hero. We thought that we were going to be there forever, until he found the old navy base.” said Amy. “Ah, come on Amy.” said Sonic, blushing. “I’m serious. You’re the one who made the call, so you’re the reason we got rescued.” she said. “How did you find that base Sonic?” asked Sonia. “I found a wallaby in the jungle and it seemed like it wanted me to follow it.” “Oh, that’s why we found wallaby tracks with yours.” said Amy. “Yep. I followed it until I got to the base. I swear it knew we wanted off the island and was showing me the way out.” he said. “You see? If you hadn’t decided to follow it, we would still be there.” said Amy. “And I might not have survived the snake bite. You are a hero.” said Sonia. “Okay, okay. But every one of us deserves credit for stopping the chupacabras at Ocean View.” said Sonic. “I guess you’re right.” said Amy. “This must be the happiest you’ve ever been to come back home.” said Blaze. “It’s so great to be home, back in our heartland.” Sonic said.

Sonic: When you hear twin fiddles and a steel guitar  
You’re listenin’ to the sound of the American heart  
And opry music on a Saturday night  
Brings a smile to your face and a tear to your eye

Sing a song about the Heartland  
The only place I feel at home  
Sing about the a good man  
Works until the daylight’s gone

Sing the rain on the roof on a summer night  
Where they still know wrong from right  
Sing a song about the Heartland  
Sing a song about my life

(Instrumental break)

Sing a song about the Heartland  
The only place I feel at home  
Sing about the way a good man  
Works until the daylight’s gone

Sing the rain on the roof on a summer night  
Where they still know wrong from right  
Sing a song about the Heartland  
Sing a song about my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartland by George Strait


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
When the celebration was over, Sonic got back to his shack. He decided to watch some TV before he went to bed. He got himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator, sat down, and flipped on the television. He wanted to see what was on Animal Planet. When he found it, they were airing a special on sharks. Then it hit him. Seeing sharks reminded him of the giant creature he had previously seen. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the ocean. “What was that thing? There must be a reason I saw It.” he said to himself. “One way or another, I’ve got to find out.”

And Their Adventures Continue

Songs  
‘I Won’t Stand Alone’ by Johnny Pacar  
‘The Jungle Rhythm’ from Disney’s The Jungle Book 2  
‘Gone But Not So Far Away’ from Why Christmas Trees Aren’t Perfect  
‘Heartland’ by George Strait

The characters in this story do not belong to me (except for Amy’s family, Jake, and Slasher). This story is fictional. Any similarities to real people or events are unintentional.

Coming Soon: Sonic’s Search for Megalodon


End file.
